


Bo-Tee

by modernnature



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernnature/pseuds/modernnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Agron has asked Nasir out, all that remains is to make it through the date unscathed. Well, if Nasir even shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo-Tee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strictlybecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Candid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599755) by [strictlybecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca). 



For the first time in his life, Agron is on time. No, not just on time. Agron is early. He would be able to appreciate the rare, shocking quality of that fact a bit more if he isn’t so busy freaking out and checking his watch. After the very successful photo shoot with Naevia earlier, Agron and Nasir had decided to meet outside of the local favorite Italian restaurant, Luigi’s, at around seven o’clock. AROUND seven. Which meant that, technically, there is a chance that Nasir won’t even show up until around 7:15 or later.

Agron doesn’t date much these days. Despite the best efforts of his friends (and Crixus), ever since Duro’s death, Agron has been too exhausted to interact with people. The idea of having to pretend that he’s happy is just too much to bear, so he avoids the situations that would require him to pretend. He wouldn’t even have gone to the photo shoot if Naevia didn’t have that video of him and Spartacus dancing on Christmas Eve…

With a shake of his head, Agron checks his watch again. 6:56. Shit. 

He’d been more surprised than anything when Nasir had walked in. Even before everything with his brother, Agron hadn’t been a big dater. He’s hooked up with people, sure, and had a few relationships, but there’s never been anyone that he wanted to take out for dinner. But as soon as he’d laid eyes on Nasir, he started planning how he was going to ask him out. Thankfully it all worked out according to his plan, better than his plan, really. Now all he needed was for Nasir to show up. 

He tries so hard not to stare at his watch. Really, he does. He knows that a watched pot never boils and all of that, but if he doesn’t focus on the little hands ticking away, he’ll worry that Nasir won’t show up at all, and that isn’t a train of thought he wants to follow. 

At 7:03, Agron spots Nasir walking down the sidewalk toward the restaurant. He feels a huge grin split his face, complete with the fucking dimples he is always mocked for, but he can’t seem to stop smiling. He doesn’t want to stop smiling. 

“Hey,” he says, his voice quieter than usual as he looks down at his date. 

“Hey,” Nasir echoes with an equally large grin and, Gods, if Agron doesn’t love the way Nasir’s neck looks when he’s looking up at him. “Did I keep you waiting long?” He must be aware that it’s not even five past, but Agron appreciates his asking anyway.

“Nah, I just got here,” Agron lies, aware that he’s blushing and probably giving himself away. “Do you want to go in? I made reservations.”

“Yeah, sure, I’m starving,” Nasir agrees, and he leads the way into the restaurant, providing Agron with an excellent opportunity to ogle his ass. 

It turns out that Agron’s reservation booked them a pretty nice table right alongside the window, and they discuss their love of peoplewatching as they look over the menu. 

“What looks good to you?” asks Nasir, glancing up at Agron from underneath unfairly long eyelashes. 

Agron has barely even read a single word off of the menu, so he has to think on his feet. Unfortunately, he is crap at thinking on his feet. His eyes dart down to the menu and he reads off the first thing he sees. 

“Oh, um, the bo-tee pasta, I guess.”

“The what?” Nasir is looking at him with cautious amusement, and Agron furrows his brow.

“The bo-tee pasta,” he repeats, looking back down at the menu to see what that actually is. “Oh, fuck.”

“You…” Nasir is very obviously biting back a huge laugh, and Agron can’t blame him. “You mean the bowtie pasta?” And then he loses it. He’s just laughing uncontrollably, the laughter bubbling out from his stomach and echoing around the table. And Agron knows he should be embarrassed, but all he feels is delight and relaxation and comfort as he starts to laugh as well.

“You know what, Nasir, I think I’m going to let you order for me.” Nasir laughs even harder and nods, his eyes gleaming.

“Yeah, I think that’s a wise choice.”


End file.
